Down
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Dave aime les portraits chinois. Du moins, il aime celui qu'il a fait de Kurt. OneShot. GEN.


**Genre/rating** : GEN. Un petit tour dans les pensées troubles (et troublées) de David Karofski. OneShot.

**Spoiler** : saison 1 et 2.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Jason Walker que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**AN2** : les pensées de David sur les chinois n'engagent que lui.

**Warning **: David et ses amis utilisent parfois un langage indigne de garçons bien élevés.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

* * *

><p>C'était sa sœur qui lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un portrait chinois. Sur le coup, l'idée lui avait paru complètement débile (de toute manière, si c'est chinois ça ne peut qu'être débile, non ? Ces pauvres types ne savent rien faire qui tiennent le choc, c'est ce que dit toujours son père) et puis il avait eu l'idée d'en inventer une variante en l'appliquant aux gens autour de lui. David ne savait pas ce qu'il était et il trouvait plus facile de poser ainsi la question : « si un tel était … ».<p>

Oh bien entendu, il n'avait pas immédiatement essayé avec Hummel. L'idée était venue petit à petit, juste comme ça.

En le regardant.

Ce n'était pas que David « regardait » Hummel. Non. Il n'était pas un de ces foutus pervers d'homo. C'était encore la faute d'Hummel. Il fallait juste qu'il se rende … « regardable ». Même après plusieurs mois de balançage dans les bennes, cet idiot n'avait toujours pas compris les règles du jeu à McKinley : se faire tout petit, se faire discret, se faire oublier. En fait, David avait même l'impression que ç'avait été pire _après, _qu'Hummel faisait tout pour se faire remarquer.

Notamment avec ses fringues.

Les premiers mois d'école, Hummel s'était habillé de manière simple, presque sobre et puis au fil des jours, ses tenues étaient devenues de plus en plus excentriques, de plus en plus extravagantes.

Les _tenues_ d'Hummel.

C'était ça le problème. Il ne regardait pas Hummel, son regard était juste attiré par ses tenues stupides.

Ca avait commencé avec cette étrange tunique beige. Elle couvrait la moitié de ses mains et était plus longue sur un côté. Il l'a portait sous un pull marron. Ca ressemblait un peu à une robe, les pans flottaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait et comme Hummel aimait rouler du cul, il avait vraiment tout d'une fille avec ça sur les fesses.

David en avait fait la remarque à Azimio et ce jour là, ils avaient slushisé Hummel plusieurs fois (goût cerise pour la première, juste entre le cours de français et les répét' de ce con de club de loosers poussant la chansonnette ; myrtille, pour la seconde). C'avait été une totale réussite : Hummel avait d'abord du enlever le pull et la tunique avait suivi peu de temps après.

C'est David qui avait balancé le second slushie.

Parce que Hummel lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer toute la mâtinée.

Sans le pull pour la cacher, la tunique s'était transformée en une machine de torture pour David. Elle moulait Hummel à tous les endroits où un mec ne devrait normalement pas être moulé.

Comme Hummel était arrivé en retard pour leur cours de math (le temps de se débarbouiller dans les toilettes certainement), il avait du s'asseoir juste en face de David et non au fond de la classe comme il en avait l'habitude.

S'asseoir … non, Kurt Hummel ne « s'asseyait » pas. Il était comme un papillon se posant sur le pétale d'une fleur, chacun de ses gestes mesurés et gracieux. Et cette fois, lorsqu'il s'était baissé pour s'installer sur la chaise, la tunique s'était soulevée. Et un petit éclair blanc avait ébloui David. Il avait fallu un moment pour que son cerveau réagisse et analyse ce qu'il venait de voir.

De la peau.

Putain. _Putainputainputain_.

Hummel était nu sous cette foutue tunique de merde, pas de marcel, rien de rien.

David ignorait de quoi avait bien pu parler Mlle Pratchett (s'il avait une mauvaise note à leur prochain exam', Hummel le paierait cher) : il avait passé toute l'heure à essayer de ne pas penser à ce petit éclair de lumière, à cette parcelle de chair juste là, devant lui. La tunique ondulait à chaque mouvement d'Hummel. C'était comme si elle était là pour tenter David, pour l'appâter. Il lui aurait suffit de tendre la main pour … pour … Encore heureux, la sonnerie avait retenti.

Dès la fin du cours, David s'était précipité à la cafétéria. Il se rappelait encore de la force avec laquelle il avait lancé le slushie. Il se rappelait avoir soigneusement visé la poitrine d'Hummel (Azimio lui avait ri au nez, lui disant qu'il manquait d'entraînement pour avoir raté son visage).

Hummel n'avait jamais remis la tunique.

Et donc, tout était la faute des tenues d'Hummel.

David ne regardait pas Hummel mais il était difficile de ne pas regarder la _manière_ dont il s'habillait.

Et c'est comme ça qu'était né le portrait chinois. Ils étaient en fin de seconde année maintenant, et il couvrait deux pages. Pour David, certaines analogies sonnaient plus « vraies » que d'autres. Il y avait notamment :

**Si Kurt était un accessoire, il serait … un nœud papillon**

David ne regardait pas Kurt Hummel. Depuis l'affaire de la Tunique, il « surveillait » Hummel.

Il y avait une différence entre « regarder » et « surveiller ». Lui et Azimio, ils étaient les gardiens de McKinley. Ils avaient un rôle à remplir : faire en sorte que chacun reste à sa place. Certains au top, certains au fond du trou d'où ils n'auraient jamais du sortir. Ouais, ils étaient comme un corps de police spécial. Une police qui faisait respecter la loi du lycée et qui s'occupait de ceux qui voulaient déranger l'ordre établi.

Et Hummel était tout en haut de leur liste de trouble-fête, lui et ses drôles de vêtements.

Et donc, David s'était mis à surveiller la garde-robe d'Hummel. Et il avait remarqué qu'il aimait les nœuds papillon.

Sa collection semblait inépuisable : du rouge pétant au bleu électrique, parsemé de sequins voyants ou noir et sobre. Il l'avait aussi aperçu avec un nœud « camouflage militaire ».

Hummel aimait les accessoires débiles : une petite pince de veste en forme de paire de ciseaux, une broche de cou avec plein de petites clés, un petit avion … c'était pour le fun mais avec ses nœuds papillons, c'était différent. Comme s'il refusait de porter une cravate parce que c'était trop quelconque. Peut-être aussi trop masculin. Il en portait parfois (les cravates d'Hummel étaient toutes noires, banales. Elles étaient juste ça, des cravates) mais la plupart du temps, il mettait des nœuds pap'. Ca devait être un truc de gay. Sauf que Greg, l'oncle de David, en portait lui aussi et qu'il n'était pas un homo, alors …

David se demandait comment on mettait un nœud papillon. Il avait déjà mis une cravate : au mariage de sa sœur aînée. C'était son père qui lui avait fait le nœud. C'était franchement pas facile. Quelque chose lui disait que nouer un nœud papillon était encore plus compliqué. Comme arrivait-on à ce petit papillon parfait ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas de bouts !

Il en avait acheté un dans un bazar et s'était installé devant le miroir de la coiffeuse de sa mère pour le mettre. Il avait suivi les instructions et … et il avait réussi du premier coup ! Il l'avait enlevé et avait recommencé, encore et encore, submergé par une espèce d'enthousiasme qu'il ne parvenait pas complètement à comprendre.

Et là, devant son miroir, David s'était imaginé en train de le nouer autour du cou de Kurt, il pourrait frôler par inadvertance la peau pâle qu'il imaginait douce. Oui, il pourrait faire comme Kurt. Etre comme lui et …

David stoppa net la dernière boucle.

Etre _comme_ Hummel ?

Non.

David n'était pas …

Il faillit s'étrangler en enlevant le nœud qu'il envoya avec rage contre le mur.

Le lendemain au lycée, Hummel portait un long gilet gris, une chemise bleu pâle et un nœud papillon jaune. Le nœud était bizarre. David découvrit qu'il était en plastique et contenait les rouages d'une petite montre (il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'il avait « dit » bonjour à Hummel à sa façon : en le poussant contre un casier).

Et toute la mâtinée, ce putain de nœud avait poursuivi David. Parce que derrière le nœud, il y avait la peau de Hummel et … et …

A l'intercours, David fila directement au couloir conduisant à la salle du cours de français. Hummel avait français de 10h15 à midi. A 10 h pétantes, David était dans le couloir. A 10 h 06 minutes, Hummel apparut, tête droite, l'air hautain et dédaigneux. David le projeta violement contre les casiers. Ca lui apprendrait à perturber l'ordre établi avec ses saletés de nœuds papillon gadgétisés !

Ce qui suivit ne fit qu'amplifier la colère de David : cette petite larve d'homo lui avait répondu ? David lui avait fait clairement comprendre ce qui l'attendait s'il ne se tenait pas à carreau.

**Si Kurt était un vêtement, il serait … une jupe**

Les accessoires étaient importants dans la garde-robe d'Hummel. Les écharpes défilaient et il avait tellement de bottes que David était certain qu'il en portait une paire différente chaque jour (sa collection de chapeaux, casquettes et bérets étaient elle aussi impressionnante). Ce qui avait retenu l'attention de David, c'était que malgré leur couleur (les bottes jaunes pastel par exemple), tous ces accessoires étaient manifestement « faits » pour des hommes. Des hommes avec des goûts spéciaux, certes, mais des hommes. Et ça c'était (mais tout est relatif lorsqu'il est question d'Hummel) normal. Jusqu'au jour où Hummel était venu pour la première fois au lycée avec … une jupe.

C'était à la fin de leur première année. David était avec Azimio et les autres membres l'équipe de Hockey quand il avait vu Hummel arriver. Il lui avait donné un coup de coude et avait désigné Hummel du menton.

- Hey, Z' mâte moi _ça_ !

Azimio avait tourné la tête vers Hummel.

- P'tain, mais c'est pas vrai, me dis pas qu'il porte ce que je crois qu'il porte, le petit pédé !

Greg avait poussé un long sifflement.

- Mais c'est que ça lui fait une jolie croupe à la demoiselle, avait-il annoncé sur un ton moqueur.

Tous les autres hockeyeurs avaient éclaté de rire mais David avait repensé toute la journée à ce qu'avait dit Greg.

Est-ce que le fait de porter une jupe faisait de Kurt une fille ? Pas un mec gay, mais … mais quelque chose d'autre ? Non, c'était débile. Mais bon sang, il aurait pu mettre son poing dans la gueule de cet abruti de Greg, parce que maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à … à la « croupe » d'Hummel.

Bien entendu, il portait un pantalon en dessous de la « jupe » (un de ces longs jeans skin noirs dont il semblait posséder des dizaines d'exemplaires), le tout avec des bottes montantes donc David ne risquait pas d'apercevoir … _quoi _que ce soit. Mais l'idée était obsédante. Parce que ne rien voir était _pire_. Parce que ne rien voir signifiait laisser l'imagination de David faire tout le travail. Et comme il était un ado et que ses hormones étaient sans dessus dessous, elle était particulièrement débridée.

Cette semaine là, David avait réussi à convaincre Azimio de concentrer leurs attaques aux slushies sur Hummel. C'avait été une réussite puisque ce dernier n'avait pas remis de jupe jusqu'au tout début de leur seconde année.

Cette fois, c'était une _vraie_ jupe, pas un truc portefeuille. Elle était plissée et lui arrivait aux genoux. Il la portait avec un pull gris et cette chemise avec tout un tas de petits dessins noirs en forme d'arabesques compliquées.

- Hey les mecs, regardez moi ça, notre petite folle préférée doit être dans sa mauvaise période du mois, il nous fait sa crise d'identité annuelle.

L'annonce d'Azimio fut accompagnée des éclats de rire habituels.

Et évidemment, la jupe d'Hummel hanta la mâtinée de David. Il imaginait … il imaginait l'effet que ça donnerait si elle virevoltait. Il pouvait _voir_ Kurt danser avec. Il aurait les yeux pleins d'étoiles (il semblait toujours heureux lorsqu'il dansait. Heureux et comme ivre. Comme si la danse était une sorte de drogue. Qu'elle le transportait), un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ses lèvres roses, ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si…

C'était un scénario auquel David était maintenant habitué : fantasmer sur une pièce d'habillement de Hummel. Qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois ? Une de ses paires de gants ! David en avait assez d'être harcelé par les vêtements de ce petit dégénéré. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Maintenant.

David savait que Hummel était avec son club de débiles de 14 à 15 h. Il l'attendit donc juste à la sortie de la cafétéria et il le poussa violemment à terre. Hummel tomba avec un cri, sa jupe était retroussée et ses jambes complètement écartées. Et David sentit le désir monter en lui. Le désir de se pencher vers Kurt, de le toucher, de le …

- Hey, laisse le !

David leva les yeux vers la personne qui avait crié. C'était cette cruche de Berry.

- Ouais, pas de souci, grogna David qui se retint de cracher sur Hummel, je te le laisse. Vous pourrez échanger vos petites jupettes de pauvres tâches.

**Si Kurt était une couleur, il serait … le rouge**

David connaissait la couleur préférée d'Hummel. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret : la moitié de sa garde-robe était rouge.

La première fois qu'il avait remarqué que le rouge était _la_ couleur d'Hummel ç'avait été en visionnant la vidéo de « Like a prayer » (il avait réussi à convaincre Lauren Sizes, la responsable du club de vidéo, de lui passer les vidéos des répétitions en costumes de New Direction en échange d'une photo de Puckermann en petite tenue en train de jouer les gros durs avec ces biscotos). Il y portait un gilet rouge. Un gilet dont les manches étaient remontées. Le contraste entre la blancheur de sa peau et le carmin du gilet était saisissant.

Le rouge lui allait super bien. Cette couleur mettait en valeur sa peau d'albâtre et ses yeux bleus comme un lac un jour d'été (il avait lu un truc comme ça dans un des romans Harlequin que sa sœur avait laissé après avoir quitté la maison. Pratiquement toutes les phrases de ce bouquin collaient à Kurt).

Parfois, David avait l'impression que le rouge rendait Kurt translucide. Il était comme ces êtres féeriques des contes pour enfants qui se promenaient parmi les humains mais que la beauté rendait inaccessibles.

David avait remarqué ça quand Hummel avait failli perdre son père. Il avait mis cette veste rouge et toute la journée ç'avait été comme si un elfe était sorti tout droit d'un roman de Tolkien et s'était promené dans les couloirs de McKinley.

Ses yeux bleus étaient la seule chose qui le rattachait à la terre, la seule chose qui en faisait un « terrien ». David avait toujours associé le bleu à la réalité : le bleu des océans, le bleu du ciel, la planète bleue. C'était étrange, un peu dérangeant cette dualité chez Hummel.

David n'aimait pas les jours où Hummel s'habillait en rouge. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir vérifier : réel ou pas ? Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il le touche et la seule manière qu'il avait de le toucher était de le pousser contre un casier, contre un mur, contre la réalité du lycée. David ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui s'était passé ce jour où il l'avait vu près de son casier avec son gilet rouge. Il s'était juste approché et approché et approché et il l'avait touché. Son doigt avait traîné un moment sur sa poitrine et … il lui avait arraché ce qu'il avait dans les mains sans même regarder de quoi il s'agissait, son regard plongé dans celui d'Hummel, plongé dans ses yeux bleus … emplis de peur.

Oui, les yeux des gens sont le reflet de la réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Lopez avait eu cette idée complètement folle de créer une équipe anti-harcèlement, David avait immédiatement choisi la couleur de leur uniforme (Santana avait choisi leur stupide nom) : rouge. Ce serait un peu comme s'il était un de ces chevaliers d'autrefois et qu'il portait la couleur de la demoiselle en détresse. La couleur de Kurt.

Parfois, il comparait Santana et Kurt. Oh, bien entendu pas sur le plan sexuel (il n'avait jamais touché l'un ou l'autre de toute manière) mais ils aimaient tous les deux porter du rouge. Sauf que le rouge qui rendait Kurt diaphane, rendait Santana resplendissante. Le soir du bal de promo, sa chevelure noire et ses yeux de braise en avaient fait une apparition presque diabolique. Kurt était comme une lumière froide et pâle et Santana, une lumière chaude et aveuglante.

Mais Santana était comme lui. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était malgré le rouge, malgré sa splendeur. De la poudre aux yeux tout ça. Un leurre.

Seul Kurt était "vrai". Réel. David avait compris ça depuis un bon moment maintenant. Kurt était le seul qui savait _qui_ il était.

David pouvait se cacher derrière sa veste rouge des Titans, il n'était, comme santana, qu'un énorme mensonge. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il faisait le portrait chinois de Kurt : c'était la seule personne à ne pas mentir sur elle-même. Avec lui, tout semblait si facile.

David savait que rien ne changerait pour lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à la question fondamentale : « qui suis-je ? »

**Zi endeuh !**

**Bon maintenant, le jeu c'est de retrouver ****tous**** les épisodes dans lesquels Kurt portent les vêtements et accessoires cités dans cette fic !**


End file.
